Sonic humans
by EMO-KID411
Summary: Maria is a yong girl and her brother is Sonic...the human? and her boy freind is Shadow the human? and all her freainds are the same as Sonic the hedgehog but human. find out what happens when they fall in Sonic the hedgehogs world.
1. Chapter 1

~Marias prov~

Let me start by telling you my name is Maria and I'm sixteen years old. I've been living with my brother and friends since I was thirteen. My brother's name is Sonic; he's fifteen, he has long spiked blue hair. He always wears a blue jacket and blue jeans, his shoes are white with yellow stripes on them. He can get a bit cocky and he's also really fast. And I mean really, really fast. My brother's best friend Shadow has been with us since we were five. He's my best friend and boy friend, we've been together since we were six and he's never left my side. Shadow has long black spiked hair with red strips in it, his eyes are even red. He wears a black jacket with white fur in the hood; his black pants lead down to his gold, red and white shoes. Like Sonic, Shadows extremely fast, but unlike Sonic Shadow can use something called chaos control. It's where he can teleport though time and space- he's always using it to get to school on time. My other friends consist of Knuckles, Rouge, Tails or Miles, Amy Rose, and Cream. We all live under the same roof, a two story house. We get along well except when food is on low then the boys think its fine to fight over food. Amy has always had a crush on Sonic; he also likes her but won't admit it. Knuckles and Rouge are the same way. Were all best of friends, we might while we were still in the orphanage. Once Shadow and Sonic were able to control their powers we left. Found a house and jobs and still went to school. Now we were all at our favorite place to relax and play. It was all one big field that we found when we moved in to town. It surrounded by trees so no one would see us use our powers.

Shadow and I were sitting under our favorite big tree while Sonic and Knuckles were sparing. "Come on Knuckles your getting slow!" Sonic taunted him by stepping out of the way every time he tried to hit him.

"Stop moving and stand still!" I could tell Knuckles was getting mad now. He was hitting harder and faster, but it still wasn't fast enough to hit Sonic.

"Haha, wow Knuckles maybe you should train some more." Sonic was starting to get close to where I and Shadow were sitting. Then Sonic ended up falling into my lap while I sat in Shadows. "Hey sis, how's it going?" Sonic gave me his famous cocky grin. He then looked up at Shadow only to receive his most dark glare that only Sonic got from him.

"Sonic if you want to keep your head get off." Shadow and Sonic had their stare down.

"Umm Sonic, cant breath." I took in a lung full of air as Sonic got off me and retuned his and Knuckles fight. Then all of a sudden we could hear Amy running over to Sonic, she warped her arms around him from behind.

"There you are Sonic!" Sonic tried to get out of Amy's grasp but she wasn't going to let go.

"Amy let go!" Just then the other entered the field and sat under the same tree me and Shadow were under.

"Hey Maria, how's it going?" Rouge asked."

"Fine, just watching Knuckles trying to hit Sonic." That's when the light appeared; it spread over the whole field. I covered my eyes from the shining light then I felt it. A sharp pricing pain went through my abdomen.

~Sonic the hedgehog world, no one's prov~

A black and blue blur were moving across a wide open field. Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog were racing each other as they made their way to Tails the two tale fox's home.

"I'm going to win if you keep up that pace Shadow."Sonic and Shadow both made it to tails house at the same time. "Looks like I win."

"Not likely." Shadow said with a sly smile. And he was right. Shadow was Two feet ahead of Sonic at Tails door.

"What?" Sonic stared in disbelief. Then a blinding light came from the forest behind Tails house. Both Sonic and Shadow took off to see what that light was. When they found where the light had been the only thing they found was a human girl balled up in the middle of a clearing. "I wonder what happened to her." Sonic and Shadow approached her lying body. She was young about sixteen; she had raven back hair with a dark red head band. She wore a long sleeved black tee shirt and dark blue pants. She was holding her hands to her abdomen. "I think she's hurt."

Sonic reached down to grab her, but shadow was faster and grabbed her first. "Search the area while I take her back to Tails." Shadow was already gone before Sonic was able to object.

Back at Tails house Shadow used chaos control to get into tails garage faster.

"Hey Shadow, what's up?" Tails walked away from what he was working on.

"I and Sonic found this girl in the forest, I think she's hurt. Do you have a first aid kit and a spare room?" Tails looked at the girl then nodded his head.

"Yeah, this way." Shadow followed Tails into the house. They walked in one of the guest bedrooms and Shadow laid the girl down on the bed. "So what happened?" Tails asked while he pulled up her shirt up so a stab wound. It wasn't too deep so he was able to fix it up easily then warp her bandages.

"Sonic and I were on our way here when a bright light came from the forest. We followed it to a small clearing where she was curled up in a ball and unconscious. I left Sonic there to find anything that would tell us who she is or where she comes from." As if on que Sonic came into the room with a black messenger bag.

"Hey I found this not too far from where we found her." Sonic opened the bag and took out a black wallet. "It says her name is Maria, she's sixteen and lives in Westville. There's also a pitcher in here…" Shadow looked up from the girl whose name was the same as his best friend from fifty years ago. Sonics face said it all. Shadow grabbed the picture from his hand and looked at it. He was stunned to see human versions of him and sonic standing next to the girl. On the picture were words that explained who they were. Next to the blue haired boy was the name Sonic and under it was brother. Next to the blacked haired boy with red strips was the name Shadow and under it said boyfriend. Was still stunned when he heard a moan come from Maria and watched as her eyes opened.

~Marias prov~

The room was fuzzy and the shapes around me were starting to come together. My eyes widened as I was tow…. Hedgehogs and a….. Fox? I tried to sit up but a pain shot up from abdomen.

"Yeah take it easy don't sit up to fast." The blue hedgehog told me. I stared in disbelief. _They could talk to? _

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Sonic the hedgehog." He pointed to himself. Wait did he say Sonic?

"My name is Miles Tails." The fox told me.

"And I'm Shadow the hedgehog." This can't be happening; I've never seen anything like this.

"Where am I?" the question just came to me.

"You're in my house," said Tails, "Sonic and Shadow found in the forest; you had a small stab wound, but you should be fine now." He smiled down at me.

"Oh, well thank you, and I'm Maria." I told them.

"We know, sorry but we kind of went through your wallet, we needed to find out who you were." Sonic handed me my messenger bag and my black wallet.

"It's ok, and thank you." I placed my wallet back into my bag then looked back up at them.

"Here" Shadow gave me the back the pitcher of me, Shadow, and Sonic. I looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Can you tell us who those people are? And what happened to you."

"Yeah, that's Sonic my brother and that's Shadow my best friend. We were all sitting under are favorite tree in a big field we always went to. That's when a big blinding light flashed and that's all I can recall." I looked down at the picture. Shadow and Sonic were gone and I had no idea where they could be.

"Was there more with you?" Sonic asked. I nodded my head the pulled out my wallet the pulled out another photo. This one was of all of them together, as I pulled out that photo anther one fell out onto the floor. I saw shadow pick it up, he looked at it for a minute then handed it back to me. It was the one that Amy secretly took of me and Shadow. We were under the tree we always sat under are tree, my eyes were closed as I was sitting in his lap while he had his arms around me and his head was in the nook of my neck. I smiled at the picture then put it back and handed Sonic the photo of all of them.

"That's all of us, me, Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Cream. We just took that picture last week." Sonic Tails and even Shadows eye widened at when they heard their names and looked over the photo. "What's wrong?" they looked up from the photo and stared at me.

"They must be from another demotion or something; maybe a different world?" Tails stared at the photo a little longer.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well your friends look the same as us and our friends. Do any of them have strange abilities?" I stared at him for a seconded then nodded my head.

"Yes they do. Sonic had sonic boom and he's real fast," I heard Sonic huff a little bit and smiled. "Shadows same when it comes to speed, he also uses chaos control and other chaos powers. Knuckles have his fist and Rouge has her wings. Amy, Cream and I are the only ones that don't have powers." They looked at each other for a second then Sonic smiled a great big smile at me.

"Looks like I got a human me out there, I'm going to have to race I'm to show him who's boss of this world." I smiled at him the frowned. That right, Sonic might be somewhere in this world along with Shadow and the others. I hope there ok.

"Hey, don't worry we'll help you find them and while we're looking for them we'll look after you. I promise." Sonic gave me the thumps up and smiled brightly at me. He was just like Sonic.

"Thank you Sonic and Shadow for finding me, and Tails thank you for helping me." I smiled at them then sat up all the way then tried to step out of bed. My legs were a little wobbly, but Sonic and Shadow helped me get up. "Thanks, now let's go look for my brother and my friends."


	2. Chapter 2

~Marias prov~

It's only been a day since Shadow and Sonic found me in the forest unconscious. It all happened so fast but I was now walking though a small town with two talking hedgehogs next to me. I've grown too really like Sonic and Shadow. There just like the human ones, but then again totally different. I was really starting to miss them especially Shadow.

"I'm going to find a tall place and see if I can see anything from there." Sonic took off before me and Shadow could answer. Once the blue blur was out of sight, Shadow and I walked around the town some more. The town was made up of stone buildings and a stone walk way. In the buildings were shops and food places. There was one small inn at the end of the main road.

We were walking down one of the main roads when something shiny caught my eye in one of the store windows. It was a necklace with a single tear drop shaped rube hanging off its silver chain.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Just then the store owner walked out and came over to me and shadow.

"Hello, I see your admiring that necklace." I looked up from the necklace and nodded to the old man.

"Yes, its vary beautiful, but I wouldn't be able to afford it." I looked back down at the necklace then; I looked down at Shadow and smiled. "Come on Shadow lets go find Sonic." We about to walk away when to old store owner spoke up.

"Did you say Shadow and Sonic; as in the hedgehogs." I turned back to the man and nodded my head. The old man's eyes light up. "Wait here for one second." The old man left me and Shadow outside.

"So you and Sonic sure get around in this world." I smiled down at Shadow he just looked up and gave me a sly smirk.

"Here you go have them, as a gift from me." The old man handed me the same necklace as in the window, but alongside the rube was a blue sapphire.

"I can't accept this, it's too much." I tried to hand the necklace back to him, but he just pushed it away and smiled.

"No its ok keep it." I looked at the necklace, it was really pretty.

"Thank you very much." I placed the necklace around my neck; it fit perfectly. "So how do I look Shadow?" I looked down at him.

"Nice." Was all he said I smiled then turned back to say thank you again to the shop owner but he was already gone.

I looked back down at Shadow, "Ok well I guess we should go find Sonic." We were walking though the town when there was a big blast in the down town area. "What was that?" just then a giant robot came into view.

"It's one of Eggman's robots." Shadow took offensive stance in front of me.

"Who's Eggman? Ahhh" just then another robot landed right in front of us. This one had a big round man sitting on top of it.

"Well hello again Shadow the hedgehog, and who's your little friend." I shuddered when he looked at me

~No one's prov~

Shadow stood in front of Maria as Eggman threatened them with his new robot. The only reason Eggman was in that town was because he had heard from someone that there were two jewels here that can control the elements of their color. He didn't expect to run into Sonic and Shadow at the same time, and to find a human girl with them.

Just then Shadow though a chaos spare at him. "Why you little…" Eggman sent two other robots after Shadow, who dodged them. Once Eggman was to busy with Shadow, Maria took off to find Sonic who was probably in the down town area. As she was running her new necklace sinned in the sunlight and shined right in Eggmans eyes. He looked down just in time to see the necklace and watch Maria run.

"And where do you think you're going." Eggman had the robot he was on go after Maria. Maria let out a scream as Eggmans robot. Maria let out a scream as Eggmans robot grabbed onto her. Shadow turned around just in time to see Maria being grabed.

"Maria!" Shadow tried to run around the two robots in front of him and get to Maria but they were more powerful than the old ones Eggman was used to. "Chaos…"

"Chaos control." Shadow looked at the robot that had Maria but saw its claw was empty. He then felt were the person who use chaos control and saw a young man about seventeen hold on to an unconscious Maria. The young man had long spiked back hair with red strips in it. He wore black pants and a black jacket with white fur on the hood. His eyes were a dark red but look even redder as her set Maria down.

~Sonic, no one's prov~

Sonic had been standing on top of the tallest building he could find which was in the down town area. He looked out over the city, seeing no one who looked like Marias brother or friend. He was about to go find Maria and Shadow when a large robot crashed down in front of the building he was on. He notices right away that it was Eggmans.

"Finally, some excitement." Sonic jumped off the building and stood in front of the robot. Then suddenly two more robots appeared. "Well then let's get started." Sonic was able to take out one of the robots before a blue blur appeared and took out the other two and caused a big cloud of dust to appear. Once the dust cleared sonic was able to see clearly in front of him was a boy about seventeen, he had on blue pants and blue jacket that hung open to show a black tee-shirt under it. He had long spiked blue hair and green eyes. He also had on the same type of shoes he had on.

~Sonic humans mind, no one prov~

That was two easy. Sonic thought to himself he turned around and was about to go find Shadow when he saw blue… hedgehog standing in front of him. He was so shocked that he fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"I Take you've never seen a blue hedgehog or heard one talk." Sonic was to stunned to say anything so he just sat there a stared at him. "You must be Sonic the human, right? Maria was right we do look alike." When the blue hedgehog said his sister's name he snapped out of his shock and stood up.

"How do you know my sister." It was more a damned then a question.

"I've been looking after her and trying to find you for her; my names Sonic the hedgehog."

"Wait, your names Sonic, and you are a hedgehog. And I thought that old man at that other town was lying, but apparently we are in another demotion." Sonic looked down at the other version of himself.

"Yeah I know wired huh." There awarded conversation was cut short when they heard a loud explosion coming from the other side of town were Sonic had left Shadow with Maria. Both Sonics took off with blinding speed to the other side of town

~Other side of town~

The human Shadow had taken care of the other robots when he was moving back over to where he had left Maria lying. When he approached he sleeping form a black and red hedgehog had moved in front of him blocking him from Maria. Shadow took a fighting stance ready to kill the hedgehog in front of him but it spoke before he could attack it.

"I'm not here to fight you; I'm only here to keep her safe. My name in Shadow the hedgehog, I've got a good idea already of who you are. I've been helping her find you and her brother." The hedgehog stepped to the side of Maria to let the other Shadow see her. "You came here though a portal though time and space, you're in a different demotion that's why we look alike but in different forms." While Shadow the hedgehog was explaining what was going on, the human Shadow had picked up Maria bride steely and was walking over to the black and red hedgehog to hear the rest of his explanation. That's when Maria was starting to wake up.

~Marias prov~

Her bright blue eyes slowly slid open and what she saw made her gasp then smile. She flung her arms around Shadows neck. "I've missed you so much Shadow."

"I've missed you to, Maria."


	3. Chapter 3

sss

~Marias prov~

I could feel the tears slipping down my face as Shadow set me down on my feet. I've him so much that seeing him made the tears fall down my face.

"Don't cry Maria its ok." Just then Sonic found us and with him was my brother. I let go of Shadow for only a second to hug Sonic.

"Maria." Sonic hugged me back tightly to his chest. A little too tight because I could feel the breath being taken out of me.

"Sonic I can't breathe." Then Shadow hit Sonic on top of the head and pulled me back over to him while Sonic was rubbing to top of his head.

"What was that for!" sonic yelled while still rubbing his sore head.

"You almost suffocated her, you idiot." Then Shadow and Sonic were fighting, like always. I stood behind Shadow and just watched them fight. Just then Shadow and Sonic the hedgehog came to stand beside me as we just watched them fight it out.

"Are they always like this?" Sonic asked while a sweet dropped down the back of our heads.

"Yes they are." Finley they stopped and just turned from eat other like a couple of five year olds.

"We should get going if we don't want Eggman to come back with more of those robots." Shadow said finely speaking.

"You mean that big round guy made all those robots?" asked sonic.

"Yeah he did, he's one of our worst enemies, always trying to get the chaos emeralds." Sonic explained.

"What are chaos emeralds?" Shadow answered my question by pulling out a large red emerald.

"A chaos emerald is a power source, there seven of them then there's also the master emerald. I can also use them to help me with my chaos powers." Shadow put the chaos emerald back and crossed his arms over his chest. "But there was something else he was after today then my chaos emerald. Maria. Let me see that necklace that old man gave you." I took off my necklace and handed it over to Shadow. He was about to grab it when it shocked his hand had to pull away. "What the?"

"Here let me see." Sonic was able to take it and hold it without getting shocked. So was my brother, but when it came over to shadow it shocked him also.

"What do you guys think." I picked up the necklace and put it back around my neck.

"We should find out more information about it later but right now I think its best if leave this place. We'll head back to Tails place and ask him if he knows anything." Shadow explained to us. I could see people begin to come out of hiding and look at us.

"All right follow us, if you can keep up that is." Sonic was already gone before my brother could make a smart comment.

"It's on now." Soon my brother took off after him.

"Idiot." Was the only thing shadow said before he picked me up bride style. "Lead the way." They both took off with blind speed and we were soon behind the others.

~No one's prov~

The three humans and two hedgehogs had been running for a while now trying to make it to tails house. Dark clouds started rolling in on the group. Maria could tell it was going to start raining soon just by watching them. Just then a drop of rain hit her on the forehead and it was soon followed by many more. The group was socked to the bone in the matter of seconds. The group had the find shelter from the cold and wet rain.

"Over there, I see a small cave." Shadow pointed out as they ran along the forest edged that meet up with a mountain. The cave was a few feet above the ground so it was just a quick jump from the ground up for them.

"Well this will just have to do for now." Both hedgehogs were shaking out their quills of water. While shadow and sonic had rung out there hair and shirts. Maria was standing by the mouth of the cave watching the water fall out of the sky. She was shaking lightly since she had left her jacket back at Tails place. She felt something warm being draped around her arms. She looked up and saw shadow standing behind her without his jacket.

"You're going to get cold you know." He just shrugged his shoulders.

"You know the cold doesn't bother me, and besides I have you to keep me warm." Shadow wrapped his arms around Marias small form. A clear red tint colored her check by the contact.

"So how far is your friends place at Sonic?" the group had settled into the cave and now was discussing what their plan was.

"Well a few more miles at best." Sonic was sitting next to his human from self thinking over the question. Maria was sitting between human shadow and Shadow the hedgehog. Both there bodies heat was the only thing keeping her warm-while her brother was sitting across from her. Even with shadows jacket and both shadows' body heat she was still slightly shivering.

"Once the rain stops we should be able to keep moving." Shadow said taking note of Marias current state. The soon the rain was joined by thunder and lighting. Just as suddenly as the thunder and lightning had taken place sonic was across the cave and hold Maria to his chest while shadow had taken sonic's headphones over his head onto Marias. He then put on her favorite rock song on loud. Once the song started sonic let go of Maria.

The two hedgehogs were too stunned to do anything as they watched what had just happened in front of the. Finley Sonic asked, "What just happened?" shadow had pulled Maria so that she was sitting in between his legs and the hood of his jacket was over her head and covering her now closed eyes.

"Maria's terrified of thunder storms; we both have had a bad experience with them." Shadow the hedgehog could see his other self's eyes slowly darken from their normal shade of red, to an even killer blood red.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Well the first time was when are parents were murdered; I was at a friend's house while she was still too young to be on her own so she stayed with my parents. There was a bad storm that night, but she was still able to hear their screams and the gun fire that killed them. That's also when I first discovered my powers of speed. I felt that my sister was in danger so I ran as fast as I could; my house was at least three miles away, but that didn't stop me. After at least on block I could feel my legs start to burn but I kept on pushing myself. Then it happened, my body just shot out like a bullet. I kept on gaining speed and soon I was going faster than the rain was hitting the ground. Then the words 'sonic boom' slipped out my lips and I was already at my house. But I had no time to figure out what had just happened, so I used my new speed to run past my dead parents and up to the room my sister was hiding in. I grabbed her and just ran; I ran as fast as I could and as far as I could. But I was still human and only six; I had finally stopped running and was just trying to keep walking. The next thing I know I'm meeting shadow and the other at the orphanage. We all knew we were different so we all stuck together as a family." Sonic was watching Maria sleep in the arm of his best friend. He wasn't mad about shadow being with Maria. It was the opposite really; he didn't have to worry about her getting hurt.

"You had said the first time, was there another?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, there was but I don't think I have the right to tell you." Sonic was now looking over at shadow, he even noticed how his eyes had gotten darker. His body was tense and his grip on Maria was tightening as if it were scared to let go.

"We had all found out that we could leave the orphanage by sixteen, so the second sonic and I turned sixteen we left to find a home," Shadows cold voice filled the cave. "Once we had found one, we got the others and moved into are new home. It was all fine until we were attacked by something, it happened too fast for any of us to really know what had happened. The house was on fire by the time the thing had disappeared. We had managed to get everyone out, but Maria was stuck inside. Her only exit had been burned down. She was out of reach of any of us to get her, but I still went in after her. I had somehow made my way over to her and was trying to get her out when there was an explosive. It had taken down half of the house, but also made an escape rout for us. There was one window not close to the firs but it was also shattered by the explosive. There wasn't enough time for both of us to climb though the small window. I was about to push her though the window, but she was one step ahead of me. She used all her strength to push me out the window." A flash of lighting and a loud roar of thunder, made shadow pause as Maria shuddered in is arms. "I thought she was dead, so I left the group. I would always come back every once in awhile, but it was six months after the fire. It was one of those times that I was just coming back for awhile, so i just walked in and went right to my room. It was about midnight so I didn't bother wakening up the rest to tell them I was back. Once in my room I turned on the light and there she was. She was sound asleep in my bed, as if she had never died…." He stopped talking and looked down at the one he loved sitting in his arms.

"She had somehow put up a force field around herself, but using it at such a fast rate caused her to go into a deep sleep. And once she woke up she came looking for us. We were happy that she was alive but, we all had questioned that she didn't have the answers to." The storm was still roaring and it didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: so here it is, so have fun with it!

The as the storm passed Maria woke to find her in shadows arms. She didn't want to leave the warm and comfort but she sat up and looked around the small cave they had taken refuge in while the storm had been over them. Maria laughed as she saw that both her brother and the hedgehog sonic were lying on their backs with droll and a loud snore coming out of there open mouths. It was along for all of them, with the loud thunder and flash of lightning by the time they had all gotten to sleep the sun was already coming up.

Maria stood; placing shadows jacket on him to keep him warm she left to stand outside the cave. With a few white fluffy clouds here and there the sky was a pure blue and the sun lit the whole field giving the grass a green tint to the landscape. It was the first time during her whole stay in this new world that she felt like she was home. The scene reminded her of the field they all went to; either to train or for something special.

"The Maria I once knew loved the clouds and the sky." Shadow was standing next to Maria looking up at the blue sky. "You remind me of her, yet you two are very different."

"We should be, if we were the same person I wouldn't feel like me. You and shadow are very different also. Just like the others. Were all different because we're not the same beings; we have our own way of life." Shadow was staring at Maria; her black hair almost looked gold in the sun light. He could feel that same pain he felt when Maria had sacrificed herself for him. He also felt some sort of jealousness deep down; he was jealous that the human shadow had Maria and his Maria was killed. Shadow pushed down those feelings and just stared at the grass waving in the wind.

"All right! Let's get going I'm up for another good run." Maria watched as her bother jogged in place and jumped down to do a push up.

"Stop acting like a child." Shadow had walked up behind sonic and hit him in the head with his fist.

"Hey I'm not acting like a child! I can't help it if I know I can beat you in a race." Shadow looked at sonic; the red in his eyes intensifying.

"Oh great." Maria walked around so she was standing in between the two hedgehogs watching their human selves argue.

"As if you could beat me; with my chaos control I could easily beat you." Sonic started to laugh.

"Yeah right that's totally cheating; try racing me without your little powers." The stare down between the two was starting to get on Marias never and instead of waiting for them she started walking away with the two hedgehogs behind her. Even from afar they could still hear the two shouting at each other.

"So there always like this." They had finally made it back to tails house and now were stuck listing two shadow and sonic argue about who made it there first. Amy and Maria were sitting in the living room watching the two teens go back and forth.

"Yeah, without the human Amy here to break it up, I don't know what to do." Maria sighed and looked at her brother and boyfriend battle it out.

"So what's the human Amy like anyways." Amy looked at Maria with hopeful eyes.

"Well she's kind, but can also be hard headed. She also has a quick temper; whenever she gets mad, well it pretty scary." Maria face fell speaking about one of her best friends. Amy and Rouge were both vary close to her. She was even starting to Miss Knuckles; even if you put all the boys together it just turns out to one big fight.

"Sounds like you really miss her and the rest of your friends." Even with shadow and her brother; Maria was still feeling sadness at loss for her friends.

Shadow noticed that Maria had gotten quiet and stopped yelling at sonic.

"Maria; I don't want you to worry about the rest of them. Sonic and I will find them, then we'll find out away to get home." Shadow lifted Marias chin so she was looking into his red eyes. "I promised that I would keep you from getting sad." Shadow had bent down to place a kiss on her cheek and at the same time Shadow the hedgehog along with Sonic had stepped into the room.

Maria could hear Amy squeal with delight and say how romantic. What she didn't notice was Shadow had stepped into the room. His eye held a deep jealous feeling that he tried to hide with his emotionless mask.

"So here's the plan for finding you friends, since you don't know your way around our world we'll split up into two groups." Everyone was outside in front of the house.

"We'll split up into two groups; I'll go with Maria and Shadow; while sonic and shadow humans will be with Sonic." Tails was standing with the group tell the plan to everyone. "Amy will stay here in case any of them show up here."

The group agreed with the plan and deicide to go that day to get a head start.

"Maria," Shadow garbed Marias arm before she turned around to follow Tails. "I want you to be careful, and if you need me just us my chaos emerald to call Me." before Maria could thank him shadow had bent down and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Marias cheeks were burning with red. It was something shadow did a lot and she still wasn't used to it.

"Let's get going you love birds." Shadow handed Maria his red chaos emerald then followed sonic; thinking to himself how he was going to survive with two Sonics.

Tails, Shadow and Maria were walking though a large town. The sign had told them that the town was called 'City of Stars'. As the three of them walked though the city they saw why it was called the city of stars. As the sun fell and the crescent moon rose, all the light in the city turned off, there weren't even any street lamps to light their way. But as the stars came out one by one they could see everything. With all the lights off the stars were the perfect light sources for the city. But being human it was still hard for Maria to see.

"Just hold on ok." Shadow had placed his hand in hers a light sensation coming over him. And image of the old Maria came back to him. Her golden hair and bright blue eyes were the opposite of the Maria he was with now. Her black hair and mid night blue eyes sparkled in the star light.

Just in the corner of Marias eye she saw something red walk by.

"Knuckles?"

A/N: oooooo! What will happen next? Well you'll have to find out next time. And I'm sorry for not updating fast I just get lazy. I hope you like and if you do review if you wish and I'll try to get the next one up fast! I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

"Knuckles?" Maria turned around and saw a young man about 5'6 to 5'7 with red hair pulled up in a pony tail. He wore a white shirt with a sideways crescent moon on it and black cargo pants. "It is you Knuckles!" Maria let go of Shadows hand and ran up to Knuckles. At first he was shocked to see Maria just pop out of the blue. But he was also happy to see someone filmier in this new place he had just suddenly landed in.

"Maria, it's so good to see you. I thought I wouldn't be able to find you or the others." Knuckles and Maria stood under the stars staring at each other. "Speaking of the other have you seen them?"

Maria told Knuckles about everything she had been though; from wakening up in Tails home. To being attacked by Eggman, and finding her brother and shadow. Then to the present about being splitting up find him and the others.

"So there's another me, but he's not me, and he doesn't look like me?" Tails, Shadow and Maria were standing in a park lit with the only street lamps in the city.

"I'm starting to think you and the other knuckles are the same." Tails said. They had told him the story about four times and Maria could see that Shadow was getting irritated.

"Yes, knuckles it's all true and we don't have time to explain the rest. We need to find the other before something bad happens to them." Maria watched as knuckles nodded and smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for let's get started!" The strange group walked out of the dimly lit Star City. A young girl in the arms of a red and black hedgehog. With a two tail fox and a young man with brought red hair following them. To and ordain person they looked quit strange but to a small robot that had been spying on them for the past hour it was quite interesting.

"Well, well, so those new comers are from a different demotion huh. Well I think it's time I gave them a proper welcoming." A big fat man sat in a large round chair laughing a strong, strange laugh.

* * *

The next day Maria and the others had made their way into a new town, it was much larger then Star City. The town was called Anubs Gates after the tall wall the surrounds the castle of the princess who lost her father in a horrible accident, and nobody has seen her come out of her room since then,

"I would be lonely if I stayed locked in a tower my whole life." Maria looked up at the tower. A pang of sadness shot though her. It made her upset that people lost loved ones and then just shut down.

"Yeah, I guess it would suck not being able to step outside." Knuckles added.

"Hey look over there; it looks like something's going on." Tails watched as people ran, trying to get away. The group ran to see what was going on, but what they saw was something they didn't expect, well at least Knuckles and Maria. There were at least five to six robots trashing the town, and there in the middle of it was Eggman sitting in one of his hover crafts.

"Who's that?" Asked knuckles.

"That's Eggman." Maria answered.

Shadow went after two robots that tried to get them from behind. His main objective was to keep Maria safe.

"Looks like it's time to shine!" Knuckles slid on his white gloves with two metal spikes. His main power was his super human strength. When the first robot came at him it was smashed to pieces.

Shadow and the others were two distracted to notice a seventh robot slip behind Maria and snatch her. Shadow was the first the hear her scream, he turned around in time to see the robot take to the sky with rockets.

"Shadow!" Maria was able to get one arm free, she had also managed to pull out the red chaos emerald she had. "Shadow take this!" She tossed it back down to earth and watched Shadow grab it. Energy flowed though shadow like the blood in his veins. An evil smirk played along the hedgehogs lips.

It only took him less than a second to defeat four of the robots including the one that had Maria. Catching Maria in mid air Shadow set her down on solid ground and went off the finish the rest of the robots. When he went after Eggman he was already gone, running away with his tail between his legs.

"Well that was fun." Said knuckles.

"Yeah well you went the one who got hit in the head by one of those." Said tails as he joined Maria and knuckles.

"Here" Shadow was handing Maria back the red chaos emerald, and she nodded her thanks.

"So now where do we go since it's clear that none of the others are here?" Knuckles said.

"Well it's about time that if we go west from here we should run into the others." Added tails.

* * *

~with human Sonic and Shadow~

* * *

"So what's this place called?" Sonic and the others had been walking for awhile now. They had just arrived in a new town after finding nothing in the last one.

"It's called Light City, but it doesn't really live up to its name." Said Sonic the hedgehog. The town had very little people init but the people that were there wouldn't stop looking at the strange group.

"SONIC!" out of nowhere sonic was tackled to the ground by some unseen pink force. "OH SONIC! I've missed you so much. I thought something horrible had happened to you!" Sonic was on the ground trying to breath.

"Amy you're killing him." Shadow stood there and watched as her told her in his calm voice.

"Oh sorry." Amy stood up and helped sonic up.

"Well it's good to see we found someone." Sonic and shadow looked up and saw a girl with white hair and pale green eyes. She wore a black shirt with bat wings on it and a pair of black tight jeans. "Well, well, well, it's good to see some filmier faces." Said rouge.

* * *

A/N: well it took me a while to update so I hope you like it and sorry for it being so short.


	6. Chapter 6

The inn was small with only ten rooms; Marisa group had meat up with her brothers. They had decided to stay at an inn instead of sleeping outside after they had found Amy and rouge. They had three rooms rented out and were in the room sonic and knuckles were sharing.

"So now what? We still have to find tails." Sonic pointed out.

"Well I was thinking about heading south; you see I think I have it down now. After pin-pointing all the areas you appeared in, I think that he might have landed somewhere near south of here." Tails said.

The group nodded and ended the meeting to go to bed. Shadow, sonic and knuckles were sharing a room while Maria, Amy and rouge were sharing one. Then Shadow, Tails, and Sonic were in another room. The whole group had gone off to bed not knowing that far away something bad was happing and it would take all there strength to stop it.

A dark mist was slowly creeping up from the ground, it swirled and danced just above the earth. It moved swiftly though the trees and into a small clearing where a bright light shot from the sky and hit the darkness. As a strange form started to shift out of the light, a young man with long dark hair steeped from the light. His name was dark; his power was to control the dark; but due to being in a long sleep, his power had dwindled. But there was away to get it back; all he needed was the one with the power. All he needed was her.

* * *

The group had left the inn, in the early mornings, all of them heading south. Sonic and shadow were racing to see who would get to the next town the fastest. Both hedgehogs were equal in speed but Shadow kept using chaos control.

"Hey that's cheating." Sonic complained.

"Only to you." Shadow said.

"Wow there just like you two." Said knuckles looking at the human shadow and sonic.

"Hey look, there's the town." Tails said.

The town was a filled with people getting ready for a festival, to celebrate something that had happened over two hundred years ago. A great hero had fought off the darkness that had taken hold of the city. So now every year they celebrate it in honor of that great hero.

"I guess we came just in time." The concession stands were giving out free samples. The look on Maria's bothers and the hedgehogs face told Maria that they were just dolling over where to start.

"Hey stay focused were trying to find tails, not stuff our face with food." shadow had hit sonic over the head with his fist.

"Owww! Hey I was just saying, we haven't eaten for a while." Sonic said, rubbing his head. They decided to split up and search the town. shadow and Maria were to search the west side while sonic and knuckles searched the east side. Then amy and rouge along with Tails were to search the north side. Shadow and Sonic went south.

"Look," Maria pointed to a store window that held kimonos in all different colors. "Wow, there all so beautiful."

"Come on there's still that part of town that we still have to clear." shadow pulled Maria though the crowded streets.

* * *

~With sonic and knuckles~

"Man it's so crowded I don't think we'll ever find tails in this." Sonic and knuckles were in the food part of the festival and enjoying every second of it. They had stuffed their faces with free food till there stomachs couldn't take any more.

"Well we still have till the end of the this street." Knuckles pointed out.

"Sonic, Knuckles!" once again sonic was tackled down too the ground, by a younger boy who had orange hair and blue eyes. He wore an orange shirt with blue jeans. He always had a scarf around his neck. "I thought I would never see you again." Tails had spotted sonic and knuckles from the crowed due to the color of their hair and the way they were stuffing their faces with food.

"Hey there tails long time no see." Tails got off of sonic.

"So tails where have you been this whole time." Asked knuckles.

"We'll you wouldn't believe it, I found two others that look just like you and rouge, but there not you." Tails led sonic and knuckles though the crowed to a small opening where two others were standing.

"Hey there guys, this is my friend sonic and knuckles." The other looked shocked at first, because the story the boy had told them didn't sound true till now. "This is Knuckles and Rouge; they've been helping me find you guys."

Knuckles looked down at the other him just trying to put the pieces together.

"Wow we do look alike." Knuckles said.

Sonic and knuckles filled the other in on what had happened to them and how they had split up into groups to find them and about the attacks Eggman had done.

"Well lets go and find the others." They walked though town towered where shadow and Maria had gone.

* * *

Dark was sitting in a strange room looking into the mist. It showed a picture of shadow and Maria walking thought he crowded streets. She was beautiful to him, her eyes, her hair, but the one thing that bothered him was the man standing next to her holding her hand. She was his power source; she was the one who was to give him the power to bring the world into darkness.

The image into the mist changed as he saw a young boy with silver hair with a hedgehog that looked like him. The stood side by side looking out over the town they had spotted the others that they were looking for in.

"Well now things are starting to get interesting." Dark's laugh shook though the small room he was in.

* * *

~Sonic and friends~

They had all meat up in a small park where the festival wasn't taking place in.

"Ok so we found every one, so what now?" sonic was standing by shadow and Maria.

"Well if we find all the chaos emeralds we should be able to use them to transport you back to your demotion." Tails said.

"Yeah that could work, but it's going to be hard to find all of them now." Sonic said.

"Well we have one, and we can even find one or two that Eggman might have." Tails concluded.

"Well let's make a plan; we should fight Eggman first and see how many chaos emeralds he has then we'll look for the rest." Sonic suggested.

"All right, but first let's go back to my place. I have an invention that can help us find chaos emeralds easier." Tails said.

"All right lets split up into two groups. Both Shadows, including Maria and both Rouge's will go find Eggman." Sonic explained, "Than Tails, human Amy, both Knuckles, and you sonic will go with me to Tails place to find the rest of the chaos emeralds." Sonic said.

The group nodded then parted ways, Shadow and Rouge had an idea of where Eggman was hiding and led the others behind them. What they didn't know was young a Silver was fowling them.

* * *

A/N: Ok so it took me a while and now I have a question, would you rather have me write longer chapters that take me longer to write or…. Shorter chapters that I promise to write faster? Ooooo hard question time. I also have another question for you artist out there, I was wondering if anyone would like to draw Shadow human and Maria for me, just send a review and we'll work it out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Look there's Eggman hide out." Rouge pointed out.

There in front of the group was a hill, but it was what was on top of that hill. There was a tall tower like building.

"There's going to be security all over." Shadow said.

"So we'll spit up into two groups, rouge you'll come with me around the back, then you three will go though the vents and shut down the security system." Both Shadow and Rouge nodded at each other. Then the group split up and headed there different ways.

The vents were just wide enough for the three of them to crawl though. Shadow led the way through the maze of vents. Due to Shadow always being able to sneak into Eggman's bases, he knew exactly where to go. There were making their way thought the vents, Maria could hear Eggman's robots down below them. It sent fear though her whole body.

"Stop, here is the main security system." Shadow pulled out the vent cover, they could see about five robots guarding the security shut off.

"Why would Eggman have a security shut off switch?" Asked Maria.

"It's not the actual switch off, he sets traps, and it's usually Sonic who falls for them." Shadow looked around the room and noticed the one computer the robots weren't near. "That's the computer that will switch off the security." Said Shadow.

"How do you know?" Asked shadow this time.

"It's the only computer there not guarding, and knowing Eggman, that's it."

"So, how are we going to get by them?" Asked Maria. Both shadows looked at each other.

"Hey!" shadow stood by the door blocking the robots way.

"You are an intruder!" one of the robots said.

"Chaos control." The robots stood frozen in time while Shadow the hedgehog jumped out the vent and made his way over to the computer. He over rifted the code, while shadow human took care of the robots.

* * *

"Well that was fast." Rouge said. While the two of them watched the cameras and robots shut down. "Alright lets go." The two of them were able to make it though the base to the main holder where they found the two chaos emeralds.

"All right we found what we needed, let's get out of here." Rouge had both of the chaos emeralds- blue, and green.

"Not so fast my dear Rouge and her companion." Eggman and about twenty of his robots surrounded both of them. "Now then I'll be taking back what you took from me." Eggman held out his hand waiting for his victory.

"Not so fast." Human shadow stood in the door away of the room.

"You again! The human shadow, well it wouldn't matter you can't be as powerful as your other half." Eggman watched as shadow's body gave off a red glow.

"Never compare my power to that of someone else; it will be the biggest mistake you will ever make." Shadow pulled out his red chaos emerald.

"No! shadow control yourself!" rouge shouted but it was too late, once he got mad there was no going back.

"What's that kid doing?" Asked Rouge.

"Shadow has a bit of and anger issue, he hates getting compared to others. Now he won't stop until he shows them all what his power is." Rouge new the only way to get him to stop was if Maria was hurt my him, but the thing was Maria and Shadow the hedgehog were trying to deal with their own problem.

* * *

"Maria get back!" Shadow was trying to keep Maria safe while moving though a hallway full of Eggmans robots.

Once the security system was shut down Shadow new instantly was a trap, he watched the robots pile into the room. With all the commotion he heard Marias screams and watched shadow and Maria get separated. He grabbed Maria and was able to make it out into the hall. Giving the other a silent nod for him to go on, he stood his ground fighting with the robots.

"Dam there's too many of them." Just then a robot grabbed Maria and was caring her off while the others kept Shadow back.

"Shadow!" Maria felt a pain shoot though her body. The metal from the robot was casing her stomach to bruise. Then a flash of silver passed by, it felt as if everything went in slow motion. Maria felt the warm heat of a human body as she was pressed against someone's chest.

"Don't worry I got you." The one who had caught Maria was young about her age with silver hair, and golden eyes. "Now then how about we get you out of here." A green fog came over the robots in front of them, as if slowing them down. He was able to move away from the robots, but he was also moving away from Shadow.

"Wait, Shadow, he's still back there." Maria looked back and watched Shadow use chaos control and moving away from the robots and towered her and the strange boy. Maria let out a sigh of relief and looked up at the strange boy who held her in his arms. As they ran they turned a corner and enter a large room where they saw a red glow and robots everywhere.

"What happened here?" The silver hair boy asked.

"Maria, over here." Rouge was standing in a corner being held by a robot keeping her where she was. "Maria you have to stop shadow, he's going to lose control" Maria looked away from rouge and looked to where the dark red glow was coming from. There in the middle of the glow was shadow. Maria had only seen this form once and it was three years ago. When shadow got mad, he changed. His eyes and even his physical appearance changed. His hair grew longer, his eyes darker, he even grew fangs. He wasn't shadow any more, he was dark shadow.

"Shadow!" Maria slipped out the boy's arms and ran as fast as she could, straight for him. "Shadow you have to stop, you can't do this." Maria grabbed hold of shadows arm trying to pull him back. "Please shadow, don't lose control." Maria didn't want to but the hot tears poured down, staining her cheeks. The shadow she was holding onto was fighting with him, but the power he felt was too much for him. Without thinking shadow sung his arm and though Maria to the ground. She went sliding to the other side of the room where Shadow the hedgehog caught her.

"Maria?" Maria opened her eyes; she had hit her head on the hard floor and was feeling dizzy.

"Shadow, you have to stop him." Maria let out a ragged breath and closed her eyes. Watching her close her eyes sent a hot red rage right though Shadow. He could see it now, his Maria let out her last breath. That's what sent him over the edged.

"So you want to fight, then let me show you what the real power of chaos." Shadow dropped the gold rings around his wrist. You could see the power wave off of him. The human shadow turned around and smiled a fanged wicked smile. They had moved so fast that nobody saw what had happened next. They crashed and a great wave of power flooded the room, sending the robots flying and freeing bout Rouge's.

"Come on we have to get out of here." Rouge stood up and made her way for the door. Shadow had the upper hand, he sent his human self flying though the wall of the building and out into to the cold night. Then following him out and taking the fight with him.

The human rouge looked around the destroyed room looking for Maria. She spotted her half burred under a fallen wall, luckily there was a robot that had fallen close to her to it stopped the wall from trapping her under its weight. Rouge made her way towered her, but before she could get to her, a silver haired boy had grabbed Maria from under the fallen wall then disappeared.

"Hey! Come one we have to get out of here." Rouge grabbed her human self's hand and pulled her though the hole that shadow had made when he crashed through it. Then they both took flight from the second story. Rouge had plan on staying and watching the fight but she saw her human self keep going. "Hey where do you think you're going?"

"We have to find sonic, he might be able to help us stop this." Rouge nodded and followed.

* * *

Maria opened her eyes, feeling the cold air hit her face. She looked up to see who was holding her and with fuzzy eyes thought she saw shadow, but then as her vision cleared she saw that it wasn't shadow but the silver haired boy.

"Ummm, thank you." Maria saw the boys golden eyes look down at her.

"No problem." He said back.

"Well, what I mean is thank you for saving me back there, but I have to get back."

"What, but that guy back there could have killed you?" Maria looked down, feeling the sadness fill her, but she knew that there was no way shadow would hurt her that way.

"No, he wouldn't do that; he just can't control that other side of him. Oh, by the way, my names Maria, what's yours?" Maria looked back up at the new boy.

"My names silver." Maria wasn't shocked, her first guess was that name.

"Silver, I like that name," Maria smiled then looked down for the first time to see if her ran of hovered like sonic and shadow. But to her surprise her glided, he didn't even have to move his feet. "How do you do that? I mean glide just above the ground like that." Silver looked down at Maria face, he watched her blue eyes flicker with curiosity.

"Well I have the power of telekinesis; I can use it fly and levitate objects. I can also use it to paralyze my enemies." Sliver felt strange warmth of pride flow though him, he looked at Marias face, really looked at her. He saw her blue eyes and dark black hair; they way her face always held a kind look that went so deep it filled her eyes. There was something building with in him, something that he didn't want to surface.

* * *

Back at Eggmans base, shadow and the hedgehog were still fighting; both seemed to be getting stronger with every punch, and chaos spear they throw. Eggman and his still serving robots had a banded there base awhile ago. It seems as if both had forgotten the outside world and were just concentrating on defeating each other.

Back with rouge, both were flying over the landscape trying to find sonic but found something better; a silver haired boy caring Maria. They flew down towered the ground landing in front of the two.

"Maria, I'm so glad we found you." Silver stopped and watched the two in front of him; holding Maria closer to him.

"Rouge, where were you?" Maria asked.

"We were looking for sonic after the explosion but we found you instead. You have to back to Eggmans base and stop shadow." Rouge explained. Maria looked down; remembering the way shadow threw her to the ground; but no matter what she still loved him.

"All right lets go." Maria tried to get out of Silvers arms.

"Wait, I can't let you go alone, he tired to hurt you last time. I'll go with you." Maria was a bit shocked at first, but then relaxed and smiled up at silver.

"Thank you silver." That smile sent then same warmth though silver. "All right lets go." Silver took off back in the direction they came from, while both Rouge's flew over them. Maria felt a sudden cold chill about seeing what both shadow's had done to the land. She was just hoping to find both of them in one piece.

* * *

A/N: well here it is! sorry it took me so long. i just want to thank bloodrose123 for the reviews. it helps knowing that people like it. but even if you dont review im not going to stop writing this story. :)


End file.
